This invention relates generally to bedding and, in particular, to a bedding ensemble.
The general procedure for making the bed consists of placing a fitted sheet on the mattress and assembling a flat sheet over the mattress. The next step provides for tucking in the corners of the flat sheet and sides, leaving an opening to the top of the mattress. The comforter or bedspread is placed atop the flat sheet to fully cover the bed. Comforters, bedspreads, quilts and the like are used to trap air around the body of a sleeper, providing heat to the sleeper. These also protect other bedding from soil as well as serve a decorative purpose. The process of assembling the fitted sheet, the flat sheet and the comforter to the mattress is tedious and a bit cumbersome.
A known bed covering including a fitted sheet portion disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,098 is incorporated by reference herein. The fitted sheet portion of the bed covering overlies a separate fitted sheet that is in overlying relation with a mattress. The fitted sheet portion of the bed covering includes an elasticized upper edge portion which defines a central opening. This central opening exposes the underlying fitted sheet or other bed linen on which one is supported when sleeping on the bed. The underlying fitted sheet and the fitted sheet portion of the bed covering are not coupled together. Accordingly, this central opening is binding and does not enable sufficient freedom of movement during sleeping since the sides and the foot end of the flat sheet and fitted sheet are at all times bounded by this central opening. Another disadvantage of this design is that the separate fitted sheet must be supplied. Otherwise, the bed covering disclosed only has a single bottom sheet and a single top sheet.
Therefore, there is a need for a non-confining bedding ensemble that includes a fitted sheet portion, a flat sheet portion and a comforter portion which eliminates a portion, if not most, of the number of the steps for the process of making the bed.
A bedding ensemble including a fitted sheet portion, a flat sheet portion and a comforter portion eliminates a number of the steps necessary to make a bed. This nonbinding solution provides that the fitted sheet portion which overlies a head end, a foot end, a left side and a right side of a mattress. The flat sheet portion covers the fitted sheet portion, coupling to a right side, a left side and a lower end of the fitted sheet portion. The comforter portion overlies the flat sheet portion and couples to the lower end, the right side and the left side of the flat sheet portion. The comforter portion, the flat sheet portion and the fitted sheet portion securely couple at a predetermined position between the head end and the foot end to form a opening between each portion for free and easy movement of the flat sheet portion and the comforter portion away from the fitted sheet portion.
The comforter and flat sheet portions are thus easily raised or pushed toward the rear of the bed without resistance since they are coupled at a predetermined position between the foot end and the head end. This bed ensemble accommodates such movements without binding. Proper positioning of the bedding ensemble is easily accomplished by simply laterally moving the comforter and flat sheet portions to a position where the comforter portion is even on both sides. Finally, a bed skirt may be connected to the fitted sheet portion providing an attractive finished appearance of the bed when made.